


Scarlet Moon

by Pendarth



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pendarth/pseuds/Pendarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short poem about InuYasha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet Moon

The moon’s shadow illuminates the sky,  
As I lay staring into the yellow of his eye.  


Our location is upon the mountains peak.  
I bite my lip- afraid to speak;  


My words are a softly spoken embrace.  
My heart races at a fleeting pace.  


My hand extents, my fingers grasp  
With a smile my heart’s clasped.  


The shadows grow dim and the night fades  
This was the night that my love was conveyed.


End file.
